


For The Empire

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Breeding, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emperor Hux, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Impregnation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Nervousness, Nonbinary Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/Other, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: The Emperor's personal secretary hears the Imperial couple arguing about the best way of obtaining an heir. Dopheld Mitaka might suffer from nerves but he's brave where it counts. Perhaps he should volunteer? Not that he's been dreaming of just this moment for the last decade or anything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "Mitaka having Kylo and Hux's baby and not knowing how to deal with these powerful intimidating men being extremely doting and involved because hormones". 
> 
> First time writing a threesome, first time writing nonbinary Mitaka. Eep!

Dopheld froze outside the imperial chambers, not because of the shouting itself but rather the tone. In all the years he'd served alongside these men- first as Hux’ aide de campe and now as his secretary- he must have heard several thousand near incandescent arguments, but he'd rarely heard his Emperor so vulnerable.

“...I've told you before Kylo, I just don't trust those machines! After Starkiller I couldn't trust our baby to a device that can't be evacuated easily!”

“Then let me…”

“No!”

“Please, Armitage, just…”

“No! No abusing the Force, no Dark Side interference, no artificial wombs, no gene-splicing, no medical interventions with multiple points of failure! I don’t care if you think you’ve found a magical way to grow a uterus in one of us, neither of us  _ want _ one and neither of us can risk having to choose between our health or the baby’s and the Empire. I have given up far too much to lose…”

Oh. Should he go in? Or not? He had been summoned after all. Had he been summoned  _ for _ this exact purpose? Dopheld suddenly felt rather hot and wished his uniform wasn’t quite so constrictive around his throat. It was difficult enough to look the Lord Protector in the eye without thinking of certain night time fantasies, and now here they were loudly arguing about yet another one. If he opened the door and Hux was eating ice cream Dopheld was pretty certain he’d combust on the spot.

He glanced at his chronometer, if he didn’t go in now he would be late, and that was a far worse sin than interrupting. Taking a deep breath he shoved open the door.

“Good morning my liege, my lord, I…” Oh dear. They were still in bed. Or rather, on the bed, since the sheets had been kicked to the floor sometime in the night. Oh dear, and their clothes as well.

“Well, how exactly do we choose a surrogate then?” Kylo continued, totally oblivious to the new arrival. “I still don’t see why you’d reject my Knights out of hand.”

Hux stared at him, incredulous. “There’s not a one of them under fifty!”

“So?”

“Oh my god…”

Flushed red, his eyes fixed firmly on the wardrobe door, Dopheld coughed. “I could do it, my lord.”

Finally Kylo looked up. Hux followed suit a moment later and immediately snatched up a pillow to cover himself. Kylo didn’t bother. Dopheld decided to keep on studying the wardrobe door, it had a very nice penis… pattern! A very  _ nice  _ **_pattern_ ** **,** oh god…

“Sorry Mitaka I didn’t hear you come in,” Hux began, “but i’m afraid you must have misheard, this isn’t something you can help with.”

“It uh… is, my liege.” Dopheld managed to say. He was trying to be respectful and meet Hux’ eye without looking at Kylo, who was now staring at him in a very arousing… no unsettling, definitely unsettling way.

“Really now Dopheld this isn’t like you, this isn’t…”

“Huh, I never noticed before.” Kylo cut in, one hand raising slowly in the gesture that Dopheld knew signified an access to the Force but wired directly into the part of his brain that had cherished that collar of bruises. 

Instinctively Dopheld’s arms wrapped around himself as he tried not to either clutch at his throat or cover his crotch. He could feel the soft brush of the Force over his form and against his mind. He tried to imagine himself building a wall around the thoughts he was trying desperately not to let Kylo see. 

“No reason why you should have, Sir. It’s hardly relevant to my work.”

“Wouldn’t you have had… surgery or…” Kylo trailed off, suddenly unreasonably uncomfortable for a man lounging around in a deliberate display of nakedness.

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked. His tone was turning irritated again.

Dopheld decided to go for the matter of fact approach- the faster he got the information out the sooner they could move on. “I had my breasts removed, Sir, but nothing else, in my own culture I am… the word doesn’t entirely translate, non-gender essentially. The First Order does not have a proper pronoun for it so at the academy it was easier to go by ‘he’. But I am fertile, Sir, and I have always intended to have a child eventually, if I ever found anyone that lived up to my regrettably exacting standards.”

Hux snorted. “Personally I’ve found one has to lower their standards if one is to find love.”

“Hey!” Kylo said, elbowing his husband in the ribs, “If anyone is lowering their standards it’d be me in choosing a man I can lift with one hand!”

That earned him a pinch to the thigh that Dopheld mistakenly followed with his eyes. Oh good god stop looking! In his distraction some rebellious, hormone addled part of his brain broke free and took control of his mouth.   
“Oh no, Sirs, it’s because you’re both so perfect that I haven’t been able to settle for anything less! I mean, who would ever want to sleep with anyone else after they’ve seen either of you naked?!”

Far too late to be any help, his hand clamped itself over his mouth. Thanks brain, you’re fired. In retaliation at this unjust punishment Dopheld’s eyes took that moment to inform him that Kylo’s rather impressive cock had twitched. Oh god. 

In a last ditch effort to make him die of embarrassment, his brain decided to spill seven years worth of sexual fantasies over his mental barriers on its way out the door. The ice cream. The choking. Kylo’s mask. Hux’ uniform. The way the two of them kissed as if the rest of the universe would melt away.

“Oh Armitage, would you look at that?” Kylo sounded like he was very far away, but some element of Dopheld’s senses seemed to think he was actually close by. “It would seem your aide has been carrying a flame for you all these years. Whatever would he think if he found out about that little public-blow-jobs-on-the-bridge fantasy of yours?”

Wait, Hux thought about him like that…

“I imagine he’d think the same of your asphyxiation kink.” Hux said with a grin, starting to climb off the bed when Kylo’s huge hot hand closed around Dopheld’s throat from behind. “Kylo loves to imagine you getting revenge and putting that belt to good use while you ride him, what would you say to that?”

Hux was so close they were pressed almost chest to chest.

“I’d uh… ask you to unfasten my buckle for me, Sir. Assuming you want to get started on making a heir immediately, of course.”

Behind him Kylo froze, and then both men laughed. This really wasn’t the scenario Dopheld had pictured five minutes ago when he opened the door, but it was one he’d imagined in detail on more than a few long lonely nights, so who was he to object.

“Bold, Dopheld, very bold, but I’d rather save that until later,” Kylo purred, his free hand slipping around Dopheld's hip to press firmly over his mons. 

Oh but goodness, they were big hands. Dopheld had noticed them before of course, when they'd first closed so deliciously around his throat, but now… he bit his lip, bucking forward as two thick fingers pressed inward. Oh… was that Hux, pushing against his belly? 

He glanced down, instinctively fearing for his uniform, and groaned at the sight of the wet, red head of his Emperor’s cock nudging at the fabric under his belt buckle. The height difference was unfortunate, Hux wouldn't be able to enter him at this angle, not comfortably.

“How very  _ you _ , Dopheld,” Kylo teased, stepping forward to push his own impressive member against his back, “here we are, hard and leaking for you, and you're thinking about logistics. I can lift you easily, you know that.” The hand at his throat tightened to punctuate the point while a spot of wetness soaked through the back of his uniform. “I could hold you between us so we can both have you at once. Or I could pin you to the wall so Hux could fuck you while I have him. Would you like that?” 

The fingers between his thighs circled slightly, spreading his own wetness while Hux’ cock pulsed and added another mark to his uniform.

“Oh you mustn't worry about your clothes,” Kylo continued, rutting slowly against his spine, “Hux here likes to come across my face at least once a month and I suspect my robes cost a lot more than your uniforms.”

Dopheld flushed at the filthy confession, then giggled when Hux leaned in and stage whispered, “he doesn't wash the damn things, how else can I avoid his stench other than ruining them?”

“That’s unkind Armitage.”

“And so is teasing poor Dopheld,” Hux replied, one arm wrapping around the back of Dopheld’s neck while the other traced the catches of his tunic. “If he wants to save the Empire some money I say we support his endeavours by removing his clothing as quickly as possible.” 

He really wasn't sure it was allowed, but to cover his shaking breath and trembling limbs, Dopheld pressed forward and kissed Hux, hard. The Emperor made a small noise of surprise but leaned into the kiss anyway, licking languidly at Dopheld’s much smaller mouth.

There was a noise of faux disappointment behind him and then Kylo and his tunic were gone. Had he used the Force to unfasten it? Dopheld hadn't even noticed the removal of his belt. Hux was opening his trousers but where had Kylo disappeared to? 

While the waistband was dragged down the Knight made his position known by biting quite fiercely at Dopheld’s hip. He was kneeling behind him, peppering the small of his back with kisses while his large dexterous hands eased off Dopheld's calf length boots with the aid of the Force. 

Dopheld had never considered the use of the Force in matters of dress but it was certainly more convenient than a bootjack. It seemed almost sacrilegious, but Kylo wasn't a Jedi, was he? So it seemed he could do as he pleased.

Abruptly the rest of the fabric covering his legs- trousers, underwear and socks- was yanked away, tumbling him forward into the Emperor’s arms. And wasn't that a thought fit to give a person a heart attack.

The Emperor of the Galaxy. Naked. Hard. With his tongue in Dopheld's mouth and his fingers… oh. 

Hux chuckled deep in his throat as Dopheld shivered and clenched around the pair of gently thrusting fingers.

“You really need to think less, and feel more,” Kylo chided before nipping gently at the small swell of his ass. It wasn't the best ass in the world, not nearly as perky as Hux' or as substantial as Kylo’s but… 

Kylo’s teeth turned from gentle to vicious in an instant, his jaw stretched wide to take in a whole mouthful of Dopheld’s behind. Instinctively he raised his leg around Hux’ waist to escape the pain, which had the added effect of opening him up and ooooh oh…

He keened as the change in angle brought Hux’ fingers more firmly into contact with that sensitive spot inside. The noise turned into a wail when the Emperor’ slim fingers were joined by a third much thicker digit. Oh good lord if his fingers felt like that what would his…

Kylo chuckled as he pressed soothing kisses along the twin crescent marks his teeth had left on Dopheld’s ass, his voice pitched low enough to send a thrill through his belly. “Stop thinking, especially when you're wrong. I appreciate your admiration of my ass, and I’m sure Armitage would feel the same way, but yours is perfectly formed too. Exactly a mouthful. Besides, it's not your ass we’re interested in.”

Hux did something wonderful with his thumb, drawing slow circles that had Dopheld panting, his head tipped forward to rest on the redhead’s thin chest. 

“No, although I wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with it,” Hux’ voice turned heated as his fingertips curled in Dopheld’s warmth, “but our purpose right now is to put our baby in you, isn’t it?”

Dopheld trembled. Oh he'd forgotten that. In all the thrill of having these two naked and kissing him it had somehow slipped his mind, like the very concept was too large to grasp all at once. Their baby. That's what he'd agreed to, that's what was about to happen. There was going to be far more inside him than just fingers soon. They were going to… maybe more than once... and then the whole world would see…

“Who should fill you first?” Kylo asked, his finger matching Hux’ speed while the other digits stroked over his sensitive folds. “Should your Emperor have priority? Or should I smooth his path for him? Fill you up with my cum so he can fuck it back out of you, replace it with his Imperial seed…”

“Good lord, Kylo, you're terrible at this…” Hux began, his words cut off as Kylo shushed him and rose slowly to his feet. 

Mitaka didn't think he was terrible at it, not at all. He tried to say so, but while Kylo stood the change in angle let him slip in another finger, the fullness pressing Hux’ fingertips forward. His words turned into a whimper instead.

“Oh I think he likes it, darling,” Kylo purred against his ear, his fingers taking up a more forceful pace. “Do you like the idea that the Emperor of the Galaxy,  _ your _ Emperor, is going to fill you up?” Dopheld shuddered. “That you're going to be walking around all huge with  _ his _ baby and everyone is going to know what you did?”

“Don't sell yourself short,” Hux cut in, “you're going to come in him first and if he gets with your child he’ll be far too big-  everyone will know it's yours. But it will still be ‘the Imperial Heir’ and the entire Empire will know I stood by and watched. They'll know how cum hungry and desperate Dopheld is, they'll know he's taken us both and taken it so well. They'll wonder if he still is, when his belly is round and full with our child, whether there's still cum running down the insides for his thighs.”

“My Emperor…” Dopheld sighed, muscles quivering as he came at the thrill of Hux’ words. He pawed gently at the Emperor's slim back, arching his spine in an effort to find more friction. “Oh please my liege, please.”

“Please what?”

He couldn't stop shaking. Both their fingers were still thrusting slowly inside him, dragging out his orgasm until he was certain he'd die of it. He needed more than just hands, he… “Please, I want to have your child for you, but this…”

“...isn't the way to do it,” Hux smirked, “now is it?”

Dopheld shook his head, trying to wriggle either back or forward against one of the cocks trailing precome over his skin. But all he managed was to fuck himself on their fingers.

“So eager.” Kylo purred.

“Go and lay down, my darling,” Hux murmured to his Knight. As Kylo’s fingers slipped free, Hux’ followed though his thumb remained in place. “Kylo can take a little getting used, so I’ve found it’s better to ride him if it's been a while. At least the first time, that way you adjust at your own pace.”

“The first time?” Dopheld squeaked, blushing at the frankness of Hux’ words. 

“Oh yes, I might never have fucked someone with your parts, but I know enough to know that it might take many, many sessions for a pregnancy to take.” Hux said, grinning. “You should sleep here so we can keep you full and increase our chances. Although, of course, you'll still have your secretarial duties. But you won't object if I bend you over a desk every few hours, will you Dopheld?”

Hux had never… Dopheld was going to be his first and he might well leave the encounter pregnant. He groaned at the thought. Then the rest of what Hux had said caught up with him and he came again with a whimper. 

“What… what about Lord Ren, my liege? If we’re being fair…”

“Oh yes,” Hux mused, “I guess I'll have to send you to him with regular messages. Of course, he works much more in the public eye than I do, so he'll just have to fuck you wherever he can.” Behind the Emperor Kylo made a choking noise. “Speaking of which…”

With delicate touches Hux manoeuvred Dopheld to stand in front of him, his hands running in soothing patterns over the smaller man’s biceps as he kissed along the shell of his ear. 

Kylo was stunning. He was laid flat on the bed but for a pillow or two beneath his head so he could watch them without strain. One massive hand was trailing dreamily over his length, less to stimulate than to draw attention. It didn't need it. Kylo was build proportionally, and he was uncut, a feature that somehow made the challengingly large member seem even bigger. Slowly his free hand raised in a beckoning gesture.

Expecting the pull of the Force, Dopheld braced himself for the jarring sensation of being dragged across the floor without his own conscious effort. But it never came. Confused he looked around at them both.

“This should be about your own free will, Dopheld,” Hux soothed, his fingers sliding down to grasp his hands, “I’m sure Kylo will be more than happy to bring dishonour on the Jedi’s code with you some other time, but for now- you're calling the shots.”

This was real. He could stop any time he wanted but, if he walked forward  _ like this,  _ and crawled up onto the bed  _ like this _ , and settled himself over Kylo’s hips  _ like this _ … Kylo’s massive hands settled gently on Dopheld’s thighs, radiating heat and reassurance in equal measure, but not an ounce of pressure. They locked eyes as Dopheld reaching back and under himself. If Kylo’s hands were warm they were nothing compared to the hot, heavy length Dopheld maneuvered with slightly trembling fingers. 

“You're so…” he began, shuddering slightly when he teased the head over his folds. When had he last done this without a barrier?

Kylo was going to come inside him. The Master of the Knights of Ren was going to have his way with him…

“No Dopheld, you're having your way with me.” Kylo smirked for a moment before his mouth went slack. Dopheld had eased the head into himself with a groan, cutting off Kylo’s thoughts. 

“Fuck.” It was rather more vulgar than he preferred but it was accurate. Hux had been right, this would take some getting used to.

“Oh stars, you're so tight.” Kylo groaned, his fingers flexing as he fought not to thrust. “So fucking wet for me.”

Slowly Dopheld rocked his hips, fighting the urge to take the whole monstrous thing in one go. It felt amazing and he wanted it to stay that way.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Dopheld felt his thighs settle against Kylo’s hipbones. The hands resting on his own hips were rigid with tension and noticeably shaking. It was a wonder Kylo hadn't sunk his nails into Dopheld’s flesh.

Every tendon of Kylo’s frame was tight, his muscles standing proud beneath his skin. Dopheld couldn't resist, he ran his hands up Kylo’s body from pubis to pecs, feeling for the fabled eight pack stomach of the Master of the Knights of Ren.

“You’ll be groping me forever,” Kylo groaned through gritted teeth. “It doesn't fucking exist. Now  _ MOVE _ .” 

Bracing against Kylo's wonderful pillowy pecs Dopheld raised his hips. His lower lip disappeared between his teeth at the delicious sensation of Kylo’s thickness dragging at his inner walls. Perhaps he should have asked for lubricant…

“FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP THINKING AND  **MOVE** !!” Kylo all but roared. 

His hands closed on Dopheld’s hips and suddenly he was dragged down onto the thick length beneath him. Oh good god, it was perfect and it was going to split him clean in two. Taking control, Kylo settle a rough slow pace, pulling Dopheld almost entirely off his cock before he drove back into him. All he could do was hold on to Kylo’s wrists and follow along for the ride.

“Oh fuck, I’m not going to last.” Kylo gasped in broken tones that Dopheld could barely hear under whoever was screaming. “Hux. Come help him. Please.”

The mattress dipped as Hux clambered up Kylo’s legs to settle against Dopheld’s back. The leaking head of the Emperor’s cock nudged his spine and Dopheld half feared he was going to slip it in alongside the Knight’s own. 

Then spit slick fingers found his… oh,  _ he _ was the one screaming, and Kylo was inside him, and Hux was touching him just so, and he was so so close...

Dopheld threw his head back onto Hux’ shoulder and arched his spine. The curve of Kylo’s cock hit his g-spot just right to set every nerve alight.

Hux kissed him as he came, his fingers drawing it out as Kylo bucked under him. Dopheld could swear he could feel each pulse of the Knight’s come as his passage clenched around his twitching cock. He certainly felt the wet heat filling him and beginning to seep out over his folds.

Abruptly Hux shoved his shoulder, pressing him forward towards Kylo’s chest. “Kiss him,” Hux ordered. “He's earned a reward for fucking you so well.” 

The Knight’s cock barely had time to slip free before Hux was catching the spilled dribbles of come with the head of his own cock and pushing the liquid back in with it. 

The first full thrust was messy and obscenely noisy and so wonderfully perfect. Kylo’s come slopped out of him with every movement of Hux’ hips, spattering over Kylo’s fingers where he was stroking himself back to hardness.

Dopheld moaned filthily against Kylo’s lips. He'd dreamed of this for years.

“Do you like that Dopheld?” Kylo asked with a smirk between kisses. 

He couldn't answer. Hux was behind him, murmuring obscenities and pounding into him hard enough to drive him up the bed, while his fingers hadn't paused in their magic. He was so close he was half delirious with it.

Suddenly Kylo’s come smeared fingers closed around his hips and pushed back. His cunt became the immovable object to Hux’ unstoppable force, and the Emperor came with a shocked yell that pulled Dopheld over the edge with him. The Emperor of the Galaxy was shaking and kissing his shoulders and filling him…

The world went white and fuzzy at the edges as Hux rolled away to the left and Kylo plunged back into Dopheld's sopping heat and rolled them both to the right.

Dopheld knew he was on his back, his calves up round Kylo’s shoulders to give him the best access, but all he could see was Hux’ softly smiling face from the next pillow. Long slender fingers were petting languidly over his hair and stroking his face. He felt wonderful but half asleep. He hoped Kylo wouldn't be disappointed.

_ Shush, shush, shush, you're being so good to us. _ Dopheld had never heard Kylo's voice inside his head before. It was like warm molasses soothing every frayed synapse.  _ Just a little longer and then you can sleep. _

Beside him Hux writhed, cursing. His cock looked livid and spent but something was working him back towards a painful second orgasm. Abuse of the Force indeed.

Eager to help, Dopheld dragged the Emperor’s slim form towards them, settling Hux with his cock against his hip and pulled him into as passionate a kiss as he could manage through his own exhaustion.

_ I think I might be falling for him. _

Where Kylo was molasses Hux was peppermint oil and his words made Dopheld shiver.

Kylo groaned deep in his throat at the twitching of Dopheld’s muscles. His inner voice murmured,  _ he heard you, Armitage but I have to say I quite agree. He's fucking amazing. _

_ The feeling is more than mutual. _ Dopheld thought as loudly as he could, unsure of how to process worked but pouring as much affection and desire into the statement as he could. 

Perhaps he’d overdone it, he thought, when beside him Hux came with a yelp that flooded their connection with a mixture of satisfaction and discomfort. Kylo tumbled after, his own wave of fever bright pleasure enough to draw one last aching orgasm from Dopheld's frazzled nerves.

Dopheld drifted then, only vaguely aware that Kylo had eased himself out of his body and rolled him towards the already dozing Emperor. Blankets softer than any he'd ever experienced settled over his nakedness and impossibly strong arms followed. 

“You’ll ruin your sheets.” He murmured, decades of habit rising to the surface to spoil the moment.

Kylo huffed, half amused and half exasperated. “Do you ever stop?”

“No, it's awful.”

That made the Knight laugh at least.

“Don't fear for the sheets, there's nothing left on your skin.” Kylo reassured him. He was right. Where he should have been spattered and sticky with cum he was completely clean.

“I must have fallen asleep and missed you cleaning up.”

Kylo grinned. “Nope, I used the Force to seal it all inside you for the night.”

What exactly could he say to that?

“It's a good thing the Jedi are a dead religion, Kylo,” Hux murmured, sleepily draping his own arm over Dopheld as well. “If there were any priests left, your misuse of the Force would probably kill them.”

“Yeah.” Somehow the Knight’s voice was more pride than chagrin.

Dopheld wasn't entirely certain what he’d gotten himself into, but it was warm and comfortable and love was rolling off the other men like mist off the ocean. He hoped he could fulfil their dearest wish and prove himself worthy of that.

* * *

It was rather awkward- with a five to seven inch height difference- to walk between the two most powerful and overprotective men in the entire Galaxy. The corridors of this part of the palace really weren’t designed for walking three abreast, not when one man was broad as Kylo Ren and the other wore accentuating body armour that threatened to poke Dopheld in the face if he turned his head without care. A pair of gloved hands was fighting for dominance at the base of Dopheld’s spine as he was led towards the medical centre.

The morning had been strange, waking up sandwiched between the two taller men and battling his way out of their sleepy clutches to make it to the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure what had made him run the test. Yes it had been three months since that first morning but his cycle was irregular enough that such things didn’t necessarily mean anything.

Two lines. There had been two lines and now he was being hurried along to medical by men who were so excited they’d barely managed to get dressed before they hustled him out the door.

* * *

The scanning droid on his belly whistled and blipped in binary, almost covering the ridiculous argument going on above his head.

“It’ll be my baby. My sperm will naturally be the strongest because I have the Force.”

“Kylo that is not have either the Force, or conception works.”

“And you would know would you?”

“Unlike you I actually do my research, the strongest sperm just make way for the quickest one, they open up the path but they don’t gain the victory. Which is rather…”

“If you say the words ‘metaphor for our relationship’ I will divorce you.”

The droid blipped one more time and then settled smugly down onto Mitaka’s skin like a cat that’s managed to catch enough mice to feed the whole household.

“Uh, Armitage? Kylo?” Dopheld started, chewing on his lower lip, “if you’d been listening to the droid you’d already know this argument is moot.”

Hux frowned, delicately gripping one of Dopheld’s hands while Kylo, looking stricken, took the other. “You aren’t pregnant?”

“Oh no,” Dopheld grinned, suddenly feeling like perhaps he was the most powerful creature in the universe if he could hold the Emperor and his Lord Protector in his hands like this, “I am pregnant, nearly three months… with non-identical twins with significantly different genetic profiles. That means one each.”

The many armed hug that followed came dangerously close to cracking his ribs. When he squeaked in protest both men drew back, apologising and stroking his sides attentively. He could get used to this. He rather suspected he wouldn’t have much choice.

“We were discussing the other day the fact that you should have an official title…”

“You’re giving me a promotion for letting you get me pregnant?” Dopheld asked, slightly offended.

“No,” Kylo said, shaking his head and reaching into a pocket of his robes, “What Armitage is trying very badly to do is propose marriage to you, well to both of us, all three of us, one union…”

“Who’s the one doing badly now?” Hux said, more than a little maliciously.

“I’m not the one who dropped an engagement ring into Starkiller’s equatorial trench…”

“Yes!” Dopheld said as loudly as he could in an effort to stop the bickering. “Fine I’ll marry you, if you promise to stop fighting for the duration of this and any future pregnancies.”

“We could probably agree not to argue in your presence bu…” Hux trailed off, his brain catching up with Dopheld’s words. “...wait, did you just volunteer to do this again?”

  
  



End file.
